


Babies

by ashleybenlove



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Enchanted (2007), Tangled (2010), The Incredibles (2004), Toy Story (Movies), Up (2009)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Community: disney_kink, Ellie gets to have children, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Lots of Babies, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Various Disney characters have lots of babies.





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any pair. Having babies. Give me babies. Lots and lots babies."

Maybe because they had more than 100 Dalmatian dogs during their marriage, and they wanted to recreate that on a much smaller scale; or maybe because they loved each other so much and wanted to share their love with as many creatures as possible: Nanny, dogs, children, and so on, but this borrowed itself to Anita and Roger having a lot of children during their marriage. Perdita had had 15 puppies her first litter with Pongo. By comparison, over a period of thirteen years, Anita and Roger had borne seven babies, including two sets of twins, Gail and Sage, in Anita’s second pregnancy, followed by Clive and Ruth in their last pregnancy.

 

Their first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage, but two years later, they tried again. This pregnancy resulted in triplets for Carl and Ellie Fredricksen: Adriana, Beau, and Devon. The children were a handful and beautiful lot prior to grammar school, but Carl and Ellie enjoyed being parents to them. Carl loved being their father, and Ellie loved being their mother, and they were a happy family. Ellie had surprised Carl when the triplets were seven with the news that she was pregnant again. This time, it was only one child, a girl, who they dubbed Fanny, who was less of a handful for them, which certainly explained why with three years of Fanny’s birth, they had twins, a boy and a girl, who they named Gray and Hedwig. When the triplets were in high school, Ellie was pregnant again! This time around, the new additions were India and Jackson, and completed their very large family. 

 

The favourite part of having children for Buzz and Jessie Lightyear was trying to conceive, because while even though it often took them several months and sometimes more than a year to conceive after that initial decision that they wanted a child (or another child), the sex was always incredible. Of course, it was incredible through their relationship, whether it was just recreational, just-being-together, or baby-making. And the end result of procreative sexual unions? Incredible to infinity and beyond. They married when they were twenty-seven, and Jessie was able to bear children for the first twenty-four years of their lifelong marriage. In that time, they conceived and bore seven children, all single births. Starting with Andromeda at age twenty-nine, and ending with Orion at age forty-six. Buzz and Jessie would tell you without a second thought that they felt privileged to be their parents.

 

Before marrying Edward in Andalasia, Nancy never figured she would have children. The whole career woman thing, and plus, she dated a man for years who already had his own child, why bother? But, once she married Edward, they managed to have ten children, more than England’s Queen Victoria! And Nancy was already into her thirties when she married Edward and it took her about twenty-five years to accomplish that feat, but she figured that it had something to do with the magic of Andalasia. 

 

Eugene never thought about whether he would have children. Rapunzel hadn’t thought about it all before her eighteenth year. The King and Queen of Corona encouraged it after they married when Rapunzel was twenty-two. Out of a desire to provide the Kingdom with numerous heirs and to get a future line of succession going that included as many as possible people descended from herself and Eugene, the first two pregnancies in the first five years were twins: twin boys, first, followed by a girl and a boy. Following her thirty-first birthday, she had three more babies in single births, all girls. 

 

Within about five years after becoming The Incredibles and destroying Syndrome, Helen and Bob Parr (Mr. and Mrs. Incredible) had two more children to add to the three that already had, the last being born a month before Violet graduated high school. Both children were redheaded girls, who were also Supers, and were dressed fashionably from birth by their Godmother, Edna Mode. 

 

While she once objected to having six or seven children, Belle had a total of six children after her marriage to Adam. Four of their children were boys, and two were girls. Their mother taught them to be well-read and educated and read to them as much as possible and their father taught them to be kind to others and well-behaved. They were a happy family that also included their servants, numerous cats, dogs, and horses, as well as Belle’s father (and her stepmother and stepbrother).

 

Within a year of their marriage, Aladdin and Jasmine had welcomed their first daughter to their world. Aladdin and Jasmine had figured one was enough, but they found that, as both had been only children and had been alone from their peers when they were younger (save for Abu and Rajah), they wanted more children so that their eldest would be not lonely. This explains why within fifteen years of their marriage date, they were a large family; with eight children they had conceived and three orphans of Agrabah they had adopted. The children, like their parents before them, got to see the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rapunzel having twins is because of the original fairy tale being line like she has twins. (It's basically a headcanon for me at this point.)


End file.
